When the Red Moon Rises
by PlayfulZoroark
Summary: After witnessing the rare event of a blood moon Colt Andrew has a strange dream before unusual changes start to take over his body Rated M for Violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and my first attempt outside of school to even write a story, and if you do follow the story I am busy with school and my job, but i will try to update as often as I can**

I am a teenage boy named Colt Andrew, I am 17 and live in Central Texas. I have always been an oddball at school, and stood out due to being one of the shortest people in any of my classes, I am about 5'2 and keep my hair maintainable yet some what long, it is a deep dirty blond and usually greasy due to the little care I give it, I am skinny but not fit either, being anemic I usually wear a sweat shirt anywhere that was 75 degrees fahrenheit or less, I live in a rather small house with my step-dad, my mom, my younger sister, and the house pet eevee(the eevee really only liked my sister).

Today was a normal day, nothing really stood out about it, I slept through most of my classes and was still tired after getting home. As I lied down on my bed with the door to my room left open so it could be seen I was home I heared a high pitched squeal. "Bweee Bweeee", it was the family eevee, it must have come to my room because my sister usually arrived home a half hour later than I do. "Eevee are you hungry", I asked it, it squealed in response and I got up from my bed to get it some food.

When I got to the kitchen I let the eevee pick the food it wanted from the various assortment my sister had our mom buy it, it choose the grilled magikarp and I opened the can and as i set it to the floor the eevee bit my hand in anticipation. I pulled the food back and scolded the brown fox for biting me. As i scolded the fox my sister Kayla walked in and yelled at me for scolding the eevee.

Kayla, despite being two years younger than me, was taller than me by at least three inches. She, like everyone else in my biological family, had dark brown hair. It was as if she had gotten the good genes that were left after I got the scraps.

"Don't yell at eevee" she said, "He bit me when I was feeding him" I told her, "He was just trying to play with you" she defended, "whatever, you feed him, he does not like me anyways" I said as I handed her the can of food, "I will be in my room if you need anything" I told her as I retreated to my room and shut my door. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up I could smell dinner cooking, it had been about two hours since I had fallen asleep, it was about eight and the sun has been set as the moon ascended in the sky. When I went to the kitchen my mom was finishing up the part of dinner she cooked for tonight, it was usually me or my sister that made rice then one of our parents that made the meat we ate with it. Tonight my mom made chicken and the rice was seasoned to be on the savory side. After I made my plate I thanked my mom and sister for making the dinner tonight and I then took my food to the back patio and ate in the moonlight.

From where we lived the moon was going through a rare occurance that could only be seen from certain areas in the U.S. tonight. We were having what was called the strawberry moon, or the blood moon. This rare event made the moon seem a deep red color. It was mesmerizing, I found myself lost in a trance as I stared at the moon. I loved the color red, red and black were my favorite color combination despite my favorite color being blue.

After a few minutes I was snapped out of my trance at the sound of the door opening, it was my sister. "It is beautiful tonight, isn't it" she asked me, "Yeah, it looks amazing" I replied. After we both stared at the moon I finished my dinner and went back inside.

Since my sister helped with dinner it was my job to clean all of the dishes, I tried to finish them fast so that i could be in bed before my step-dad got home from work. After I finished washing the dishes I told my mom good night, and reminded my sister to feed the eevee. With that I retreated to my room for the rest of the night. I thought about what I was going to do, it was the last week of school during my senior year. I would be a graduate soon, I was ready to move out and svaed up some money from my part-time job at Taco Weepinbell. I plan to move out about a week after I graduate and get my own place, and I have already put in for full time at my job so that I can make extra money. After a few years of work when I get some money saved up I plan on going on my own pokemon journey. They make it look so much easier in the games than it really is.

I soon fell asleep once again. I started having a dream, and it felt real. I was in a dark gloomy space, nothing really stood out from it, some of the fog cleared and revealed the deep red moon above me. The moon looked much larger in the sky than usually did, as if it was much closer to the earth. Then two red eyes opened in the sky, one on each side of the moon. A loud and hoarse voice spoke. "COLT, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOOSEN BY THE LIGHT OF THE RED MOON, JOIN US" the ominous voice boomed, then I woke up.

I was sweating like a Grumpig after that dream, I got up to get a drink of water and looked out the back door. It was still night, all the light werw off which ment my step-dad was already home and everyone was in bed. The red moon was still high in the sky. As I was staring at the moon I felt an intense pain over my entire body.

 **Well that is it for the first chapter of When the red moon rises**

 **I hope it was ok, as I said this is my first time writing a story outside of school so I hope I did not make too many mistakes. Enjoy the cliffhanger and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have realized how short my first update was and I decided to try to update daily to make up for it, I do have school and a job so I do not have much free time or I would write longer updates** **In the previous chapter we left of with Colt gazing at the blood moon and being hit with pain over his entire body**

The pain was intense, my entire body burned and would not stop, I fell to the ground and it took everything I had not to scream out in agony. I soon blacked out from the pain. While I was unconsious I went beck to the place from my dream, and once again the deep red eyes appeared in the sky above me along with a mouth full of sharp jagged teeth in a giant grin. "THE CHANGE WILL SOON TAKE EFFECT" the familiar hoarse voice boomed, "THERE IS LITTLE TIME LEFT, IT WILL HAPPEN DURING TONIGHTS FULL MOON."I jumped from my sleep and sprang up in my bed, but this was not my bed. When I awoke I was lying in a hospital bed. My mom and my sister were lying asleep in chairs on the far side of the room. My mom woke up looking very tired and as if she wanted to lay back down, then she looked up and her eyes werw wide with excitement as tears came to them. She jumped from her chair, waking my sister in the process, and ran to me, bringing me into a tight embrace. "We were so worried about you" she said, "Where is dad" I asked her, "He did not come, he did not think we should have even brought you" she told me. I gave her an understanding nod. As my sister sat up in her chair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes a doctor came into the room. "Ah, you are awake" he said, "Yes I am, is anything wrong with me" I asked him, "No, all the tests we did came back with you showing a clean bill of health, we are going to do a few more of the tests you need to be awake for before we let you leave" he told me. So they did a few simple tests on me, but it took longer than he made it seem, we were able to leave around 2:00P.M.

After we left we stopped by Taco Weepinbell and ate a late lunch, we were all hungry since none of us had anything to eat all day. By time we arrived home it was about 3:00P.M. I texted my friend to ask him to pick up my missed work from school and come over when he got home. He texted back immediately, He is one of the kids that can use a phone in any class and not be caught. He sait he would so I just had to wait for him to come over. Until then I really had nothing to do, I decided to take a shower. I am not a big germ freak but we did just come from a hospital and I always felt like it was dirty. I must have needed one more than I thought, my skin was very rough, it felt almost like rock. The hot water helped me relax a bit, that was good because I had been feeling tense. My hair felt thicker and rougher, it reminded me of straw but I did not take the best care of it anyways. When i got out of the shower I noticed that it looked like I had developed a sun tan, some parts of my body were lighter than before, such as my face, legs, arms, hands, and my stomach. My hair seemed to also be darker than its normal dirty blond in one particular spot towards the front of it. None of these strange differences bothered me at all really, so I got dressed and went to my room. I lied in my bed and began to ponder recent events. I thought about the blood moon, the voice I heard in my dream, my collapsing, going to the hospital, and even some of what I noticed in the bathroom. What did the voice mean become one of them... I could not think about that question too long as I then heard a knock at the front door.

It was my friend Darrian, I must have lost track of time because me and him usually got home around 6:00 after school, he held a few papers in his hand and a scowl on his face. "Why do I have to pick up _your_ papers when you decide you dont want to go to school, tomorrow is the last day you didn't even have to do them, it was busy work" he complained, "Im sorry, I did not think about that but I woke up un the hospital this morning so cut me some slack, plus there is something I wamted to talk to you about in person" I returned. So I took him to my room and shut the door behind us, after that I sat on the bed and gave him a stern look. "Ok" I said "We have a LOT to talk about." I told him about what had happenes to me the previous night, both of the dreams, my fainting, the moon, everything, when I was done he looked at me with an expression that told me he was awestruck. "So does that mean you are goinf to transform into something tonight" he asked me, "I do not know, it could have just been a nightmare, and a coincidence that i fainted" I told him. We discussed what we were going to do, we decided it would be best if I stayed at his house tonight, his parents were always gone in the morning so if something did happen he would be the only one to know. My mom told me I could go since it had been a regular thing for me to go to his house, even on a school night, even still tomorrow was only the graduation for seniors so I would not have to worry about work. Darrian stayed for dinner after texting his parents to be sure it was fine. That night we had slow cooked pork on top of white rice.

We walked down the block to Darrian's house when dinner was finished, we got there around 8:30 at night. The sun had set and the moon was beginning to rise, it was the normal white color it would have been any other day. What scared me was the fact that it was indeed a full moon as the voice in my dream had told me. I started to panic as the moon rose in the sky, Darrian insisted I calm down, we decided to play some video games. We played some Marshtomp Karts, COD: Ghost Type, and he showed me this fun app called Magikarp Splash. In Marshtomp Karts I beat him in every race, you play as a pokemon and depending on which one you play as changes what kind of things you can do, each pokemon can use a different move set, when you drive through a crate it would allow you to use a random one of your moves, each pokemon had offensive and defensive moves to help it win the race. COD: Ghost Type was similar, you could choose a pokemon and set four moves to different buttons, then when you start the game you find and attack other pokemon, type advantages apply in this game, the last team standing wins. Magikarp Splash on the other hand was a very simple game, you would train a magikarp to be able to make the biggest splash and have them compete against other mahikarp.

The night went by fast, 9:00, 10:00, and 11:00 flew past us as we slowley approached midnight, it was currently 11:55 at night and Darrian paused the game, this annoyed me because we were playing COD: Ghost Type and i had just started to get the controls down and get good. He looked at me and laughed "I... can't Beleive... we thought you... going to transform" he said between laughter and gasps for air. "I guess I was just being paranoid about the whole thing" I said as i shrugged. "But it has still been a fun and eventful night none the less" I told him, but I had no clue how right I was. As a finished that statement the clock hit midnight, and I doubled over in pain. Darrian stood up and watches in horror at what happened next, the hair on my head turned white, all but the part I had noticed was darker earlier, and it grew out to be thicker, the one area had grown to a point and darkened to a glossy black. My ears lengthened and migrated to the top of my head, they thinned out and no longer could hold themselves upright as they folded over and were then rimmed with the same glossy black as the rest of my ears were covered with red fur. Follewing that my legs, arms, face, and stomach were all covered in fur the same white color as my hair, the rest of my body was covered in the red fur that had started on my ears. My eyes stung as they flushed a dark red that looked as if it was almost glowing, all of the teeth in my mouth became sharp and jagged, my face pushed out into a muzzle and my nose became wet and turned black. Next my arms lengthened and thinned out and my hands grew bulky, my fingers fused until I only had three, as did my toes, then each of my nails on my feet and hands thickened and grew outward until they became sharp claws. My skeletal structure reformed as it changed to that of a canine, my legs became digitigrade. I could no longer stand straight, I had to hunch over to accomodate my new arms, each of the claws I formed then flushed the same glossy black a before and some of my hair fell over my sides, it than began to darken and become as solid as rock, the way it fell over my sides made it look somewhat like ribs. A furry white tail sprouted at the base of my spine and the white fur on my chest grew into a fluffy tuft of white. A few minutes later the pain subsided and * was left standing there surrounded by shreads of what used to be my clothes. I looked up at Darrian, and I would swear his jaw could not open any further than it was. "Dude, you just turned into a FLIPPIN LYCANROC" he told me, I looked at him and said "grrrrock roc" and I grasp my throat "rock"

 **Well that is it for this update, I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to update as often as I can between work and school and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I still don't think I am very good at this but if you are still here for chapter 3 then it must have you interested either way. I have a day off from both work and school today so I am going to try to make this the longest chapter yet. When we left off Colt had turned into a lycanroc (midnight form) and lost his human speech capabilities**

"Why was I not able to talk" I thought to myself " I sounded and looked just like any other lycanroc, why was this happening to me. I looked at Darrian and made a writing gesture with my hand (something I was used to doing since I often needed to ask people to borrow a pencil) he got the idea and grabbed me a white board and an expu marker. "Questions?" I wrote, "How did this happen?" he asked me, "Blood Moon" I guessed, "Ok... Why did it happen?" he asked, "destiny" I joked, "What do we do now?" he asked, "Sleep now, figure this out later" I told him. We sat in silence for the next few minutes, "What about graduation" he said aloud.

That thought left me in shock, I had completely forgotten about the graduation ceremony we had in the morning. "We will deal with that when we come to it" I wrote to him. With that we both went to bed, I found sleeping extremely hard to do, ever since the transformation had finished I felt like I just woke up. As the night went by I was tossing and turning, I kicked off my blanket as it was getting very hot, which was most likely because I was covered in fur. I eventually got up and got a glass of water, drinking water from a glass was no simple task with the muzzle of a canine. After I eventually emptied my glass I went outside and looked up at the moon, though it was no longer the deep shade of red it was the previous night it was still the cause of what was happening to me. I looked up at the moon and closed my eyes, "RUOOOOOOO" I howled, when I was finished a feeling of shock hit me, " I just howled" I said to myself. I decided to go back inside and try once again to sleep. I continued tossing and turning until the sun began to come up, as I saw the light of the morning sun I began to feel drowsy. That is when it hit me that I was in the midnight form of lycanroc, I was nocturnal. With that thought I was already dreading the rest of the day. The alarm Darrian set for us to get up for school. I stood up and put on my usual, super baggy and loose, hoodie which was enough to cover most of my face when I put the hood up, I found my taste in color ironic as my hoodie was red and black, I then put on a pair of my loose fitting pants that had actually managed to fit almost perfectly with my fur filling what my body usually didn't. The toughest part was getting shoes to stay on my feet, I put styrofoam in my shoes then put my feet in, the foam kept my feet in place when I stabbed my claws into it. I looked like a normal highschooler, usually we were not allowed to wear a hood but seniors could get away with almost anything on their last day so I thought I would be fine. I put on my school ID and when Darrian was ready we both went to the bus stop.

I got a few stares when I got on the bus, but that was usual on a school bus. I took my seat at the back of the bus and stayed silent since I could not talk. But everyone understood this because I still had my white board and expu marker. This was a normal thing to see people with at school if they lost their voice or had a sore throat. Most people probably thought this was the case. I passed my board to one of my friends that I often talked to on the bus, "You are a trainer, right?" I asked her, she replied "Yeah, why" aloud as she passed the board back to me, "Can I borrow your pokedex for a quick second" I wrote to her, she passed me her pokedex. I turned away from her and had Darrian scan me with it. "Lycanroc Midnight Form, Level 35, Moves known: Bite, Counter, Rock Tomb, and Stealth Rock" the pokedex told him, he showed me the results and I turned off the pokedex and gave it back to my friend. You may be wondering how I hid my clawed, three fingered hands, well... paws. I had the sleeves cover my hands, you know, like your everyday introvert. "What did you need it for?" my friend asked me, "I just wanted to check something" I wrote to her, "What is with the white board" she inquired, "Can't talk" I told her with all capital letters to show her I was getting annoyed, "C'mon just try" she insisted. I found myself growling at her for being so persistent. I stopped as soon as I realized what I was doing, but it was too late. "Did you just growl at me" she asked, I rapidly shook my head no, "Ok, I want to know what is going on and I want to know now" she demanded.

I went to write on my whiteboard, but as I did she took it from me. "I want to hear it from you" When she said that I slouched in my seat and stared at her from across the aisle of the bus. I pushed the pointed hair from my face, since it helped to hide what had become of it and I was surprised no one had questioned it, and I grabbed the rim of my hoodie "Are you sure you want to do this" Darrian asked me, I nodded and pulled down my hood. There was not a trace of surprize on her face "Okay, now take off the mask" I was shocked be this, I then pulled up my sleeves to reveal my clawed paws, that is when she was hit by the revelation that I was actually a pokemon. She then took out her pokedex and pointed it at me as it told her he same information it told us. "You really are a..." she stopped herself since she was almost yelling, "You really are a pokemon" she said now whispering. I put my hood back on and re-covered my face with my glossy black tipped white hair and pulled my sleeves back down over my paws. When we got to school my friend told me and Darrian to stay put, and we did. She returned with one of the people I have seen her hand out with in the past, her friend held a pokeball and I suddenly got worried that I was about to lose what freedom I had, I took a step back and my friend, Mari, saw this and told me not to worry. Her friend tossed the pokeball into the air and a Zoroark appeared from it. Mari told me to go to the bathroom with Darrian and get undressed and come back with him. I questioned this at first but decided there was no point in arguing it.

When I returned she looked at me, her friend asked where I had gone. She then proceeded to point at me. "We are going to have a pokemon battle, to test your skills lycanroc" she said, it made me mad that she did not use my actual name but I understood why, we were at school about to have a battle so she did not need people questioning why a lycanroc was being referred to by the name of someone they may know. Mari's friend got his Zoroark ready for the battle and I looked to Mari since she had training and battle experience. "Zoroark go" was all the boy said but it seemed to be all that was needed as the Zoroark proceeded to use night slash, I managed to dodge it, I seemed to have much faster reflexes than I did as a human. "Lycanroc use bite" Mari commanded, that is when I realized that I did not know how to use an attack. Instinct took over as I launched myself at the Zoroark that had its back turned to me and I clamped down full force on its arm. It yelped in pain and I let go. "Zoroark use bite" its trainer told it, it then used the same technique I used when I attacked it, "Zoroark counter" Mari yelled at me. Once again instinct took over as I jabbed the Zoroark in the stomach, using its own momentum against it, then I flung it into the air, it landed on its feet and almost fell over but managed to stay upright. "ROCK TOMB" Mari shouted, and I then summoned giant boulders to the sky and dropped them around the Zoroark, leaving it little room to move, "Now finish with bite" I leapt on top of one of the boulders and attacked with a powerful bite to the upper body of the Zoroark. The boulders crumbled and the Zoroark was left unconscious on the ground. The pokemon's trainer walked up to it with a max revive and pressed the stone to the pokemon's fur, it glowed and then turned to dust. The Zoroark opened its eyes and shot me a scowl before turning back to its trainer. "Wow you are good at battling" he told Mari, I then growled at him and he laughed, "You too Colt" he said it like he was completely unfazed by the fact I was now a pokemon. Mari then spoke with him about something that I could not hear, he nodded in understanding and she showed his zoroark a picture, the zoroark nodded and turned to me and grinned. They then passed me my phone and I looked at my reflection, I looked normal again. Then the illusion broke when I gave Darrian a high-five. That is when I understood what the plan was. I went back to the bathroom and got dressed in my clothes and the Zoroark put the illusion on me again.

A voice was heard over the intercom "Will all seniors please come to the football field for the graduation ceremony. The four of us walked together and upon arriving were given a cap and gown for graduation, it seemed that the illusion was only broken if I made contact with a person or pokemon. We each changed and the illusion changed with me to fit my new clothes. We all went to the seats designated for the graduates and took our seat, it felt like hours before all of the graduates families and friends arrived and the cameras were set up for the live stream for those that could not attend the ceremony. Everything was fine when we started, the students were being called up for their diplomas and everything looked like it would be fine, the plan was working. It did not take long for my name to be called since my last name was Andrew and I was careful to avoid contact with any other students on my way to the stage. I walked on the stage and accepted my diploma from the vice principal and turned to the camera as I shook hands with the principal. That is when I realized my mistake... I shook hands with the principal, the illusion shattered and she was left holding the clawed paw of a lycanroc, I was showing my sharp grin to the world when I saw my two friends and the trainer of the Zoroark facepalm. I looked down at my hand (paw) and realized what I had done, I then looked out into the crowd to see the astonished faces of everyone that had been paying attention and not playing on their phones. Tears came to my eyes as I dropped my diploma and ran from the stage. "Colt, wait" I heard both Mari and Darrian yell in unison as they tried to chase me, but their attempts were futile and I disappeared into the woods near the school.

 **Well that is where I am leaving off for this update of When the Red Moon Rises. I hope you enjoyed it and I will update again as soon as I can, thank you for reading and have a good day… or night… Whenever you are reading this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was not sure if I would actually continue the story this far but I actually enjoy writing it so even if I am not the best I still plan on continuing the story as much as I can.**

We left off on Colt running into the woods after being seen as a Lycanroc at his high school graduation

I didn't know where I was going to go but I couldn't stay here. I was so upset and angry about what happened to me, and the graduation was being live streamed so there was no telling how many people had seen what happened and at least one of them had to have recorded the incident. I was running through the woods aimlessly with my tears streaming down my face. I heard a ringing and remembered that I still had my normal clothes on under my gown. I unzipped the body bag like clothing and pulled my phone out of the pocket of my hoodie and picked it up, something that was very hard with paws. "Colt is that you" I heard Darrian's familiar voice ask, "Did he answer" I then heard Mari in the background, "Grrruh Rock Rock" is pretty much all I could say to them though I had tried to tell them that it was me. "Dude, everyone here is confused, we got Mari's friend to spread a rumor that it was a senior prank" Darrian told me. This was reliving news but I still could not go back, what would I tell my family "Hey the moon turned me into a Pokemon and now I'm stuck like this, what's for dinner" the thought about that scenario made me grin, seeing all of their surprised faces. Then I shook the thought from my mind.

I walked out of the woods near the highway, the woods were not very deep they were just there to give some of the natural Pokemon a place to live and trainers a place to train. There was an 8/11 store nearby and I decided I did not care what people in public think, so I took off my pants since they were extremely uncomfortable and was left wearing only my hoodie. I walked into the 8/11 and got a couple of hotdogs, I was craving meat recently, and a drink. I went to the counter and pulled out my wallet to pay for my items. I was getting strange stares from everyone around, including the cashier, I just glanced around the small store and thought about how much fun it would be to cause a little mischief. I finished paying for my items and took a bite from the first hotdog as I walked out of the door, I turned around and grinned at the people still staring at me. What they didn't know was that I used stealth rock while I was inside, I was sure that would be entertaining for the onlookers that could not keep to their own. I was walking away as I heard the first scream. That is when the shock of what I had done hit me. Those were all innocent people, why did I do that. But it turned out that I found I didn't care.

As night fell I began to feel awake once more, I almost felt rejuvenated by the light of the moon. But the night was very cold, even having fur and turning into a Pokemon I was still anemic and there was nothing I could do about it, unless… When I got to my destination I knocked on the door, it was around 11:00 at night. A very sleepy looking Darrian answered the door but almost immediately after seeing me sprang to life, he pulled me into a warm embrace. He soon welcomed me inside and handed me the whiteboard I had used earlier. "Why did you wait so long to come back" he asked me, "I don't know" I replied, "Your family is worries about you" he told me, "I don't care" I wrote back, "Can I stay the night and charge my phone" I asked him, he sighed and told me I could. The night was once again very long since I found it hard to sleep once again, being nocturnal, but since I had misses sleep during the day I was tired enough to eventually fall asleep. The rest did not last long, it was like a usual nap, it lasted about an hour before I was awake again. I was extremely hungry. I made myself something to eat in the kitchen and then washed it down with some water and went outside. Once again, like the previous night, I howled at the moon. I decided it was just a habit that could not be helped. I went back into the house and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was about 8:00, you would think this was a normal time, but it was 8:00 at night. I slept the entire day away, I was still in Darrian's room but he was gone, I went to get up and stretch but found that I was actually cuffed to the bedpost. It seemed like I was not going anywhere. I was able to hear some footsteps approach the room, I wanted to hide but there was nowhere I could hide. The door finally opened and Darrian walked in, I growled at him for keeping me prisoner but then my sister walked out from behind him. She had a very sad look in her eyes. "Colt, if that is you, I'm sorry I have to do this" she said aloud, I did not know what she was about to do. She pulled out an ultra ball that she had been holding behind her, I flinched at the sight of a pokeball and backed away as much as I could being cuffed to the bed. She walked up to me slowly, holding the ultra ball out towards me. As she got closer something in me snapped and I slashed at the ball, as I did I cut her arm in the process, she winced in pain and backed away from me. As I saw the gash on her arm I instantly regretted what I had done, I looked up at the both of them and curled up in a ball on the floor trying to hide from the world beneath my fur. A few moments later there was a flash of red and I was in a dark space, there was single exit from which light was showing through, I ran to the exit as quickly as possible as it was slowly closing. Closer… closer… it is almost shut, and… there was a flash of light as I was left in Darrian's bedroom, they had just tried to catch me, but I was not a Pokemon that would be caught easily. It seemed the one pokeball they had was in pieces on the floor. I felt bad because it was an ultra ball and they were not very cheap unless you were a full time trainer, I grabbed my wallet from the pocket on my hoodie. When Kayla saw this tears formed in her eyes as she now knew that I was indeed what was left of her brother. I pulled some money from my wallet and handed it to my sister, it should have been enough to replace any money she spent on the ultra ball. I put my wallet back in my pocket and grabbed my phone from the charger, I shot Darrian an agitated look for his betrayal and left.

I now knew that I could not trust anybody anymore and that I should be careful of what I do since lycanroc were not native to Texas, they were found in Hawaii, this meant that there would be trainers that would try to catch me. I decided to walk back to the woods since it would be the only safe place for a Pokemon like me to be at least moderately hidden from trainers looking for a rare Pokemon. As I walked through the forest I realized that it had been a while since I had last eaten, and I needed some food. Being in a forest there would not be much prey Pokemon for me to find, I had already accepted the fact that I was a carnivore but there would primarily be bug and grass type Pokemon in a forest. I wandered the forest in search of any source of protein I could get, that is when I saw a Sawsbuck, it was a grass type but it did not have the body of a plant, its antlers were covered in green leaves. I slowly approached the deer Pokemon until I closed enough distance between the two of us to jump on it. I uses stealth rock and closed off the area that we were both in a that it could not escape. I closes some more distance and that is when I was spotted, the deer Pokemon tried to run away but soon ran into an invisible rock that had been created by my stealth rock. Running full force into a boulder had clearly injured it as it lied on the ground helpless, and I soon put it out of its misery. I used bite on its neck to quickly drain what life it had left. I then used my claws and sharp fangs to tear the lifeless body of the Pokemon to shreds as I devoured what I could and left the rest to rot.

What I did not know just yet was that the smell of fresh blood had attracted another predator of the night, and I had hunted and killed an animal in what was known as its territory. A thick fog started to form in the woods, it made them seem deeper than what they had before. After a successful nights hunt I went to find somewhere that I could now call home. I found a giant bush that looked as if it had plenty of space on the inside. I read about these places in school, it was called a hidden grotto, if you were lucky you could often find a rare Pokemon inside one, all I found were bones of what looked like a rat with pointed ears instead of round ones. Either way this was a place that I saw fitting to be my den. The sun started to rise and I felt tired once again, it was now time for a good day's' rest. I was maybe asleep for an hour or two before I heard the rustling of leaves, I had to assume someone was trying to get into my new den, but I was not going to give it up without a fight. That is when an Ekans slithered into my den, I did not see any threat with this Pokemon until it spoke. "You have hunted in my territory and now I want compensation for it" the snake said in a much deeper and raspier voice that I could have expected. "What do you plan on doing about it" I asked the snake "there is no way team rocket's fall back Pokemon would be able to defeat me." "You little bi… fine, no one can defeat the master of illusions in his own domain" the snake said, and that is when I realized the mistake I just made.

 **Well that does it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading and I will see you all for the next update, have a good night/day… I still don't know when you may be reading this...**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I have been talking to someone that is following my story and I have more confidence now, second I have made a community discord with a q and a section and a section that writers can talk to each other in, and aspiring writers may get some tips or inspiration, just use the invite code CxMgtfR**

 **When we left off Colt was face to face with an ekans that claimed to be the master of illusions.**

I stood there and watched the illusion, as if it were floating in the air, shatter piece by piece to reveal a very angry looking Zoroark. I took a few steps back as the Zoroark slowly advanced. "What, now that I no longer look like a puny snake you are backing down… Well it's too late" the Zoroark said as it launched itself at me. I used counter but the fox managed to avoid if and get behind me. It used a night slash directly to my back, this made me fly forwards a few feet and left me laying on the ground. The Zoroark walked up to me "and here I thought I was going to have some real fun, oh well" it said aloud, when it got close enough that I could reach it, I bit the fox pokemon's leg to hold it in place. I then summoned a boulder above the fox using rock tomb. The fox jumped out of the way, cutting itself on my fangs as its leg was torn from the grip of my jaw. It bent over in pain from the new wound on its leg. I used this opportunity to escape from the Zoroark and run. I did not get far, the Zoroark lept from the trees and landed on top of me. It used bite on my neck, making me fall to the ground. The Zoroark the continued to use fury swipes on me until I was left a bloody mess on the ground, my hoodie in shreds. The Zoroark began to ready a night slash to finish me off, I guess this was the end for me, then there was a flash of light.

I did not know where I was but when I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I was attached to a blood drip that muse have been replacing the blood I lost in my fight. I pulled the small needle from my arm and stood up, I felt lightheaded and wobbled a bit at first, I had to lean on my bed to keep from falling over. As I regained my balance a trainer walked into my room, I could tell he was a trainer due to the belt with five pokeball attached to it, and he was holding one more. I backed up and growled at him. "Easy, easy, I just wanted to see if you were ok" he said as he clipped the pokeball to his belt, " I brought something for you" he told me. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a red and black cloth, it was my hoodie, it was repaired and looked brand new, but I knew it was shredded by the Zoroark when we fought. I made an attempt to tell him thanks but all I could say was "rak rouuu" but I think he understood what I tried to say. "You're very welcome" he told me. I took my hoodie and put it on once again, I instantly checked the pockets when I had it on but there was nothing in them. I hung my head in disappointment, the trainer must have seen this because he smiled and then took two things from his pockets, a wallet made from black and red fabric and a broken phone. Both were mine, I took my wallet from the trainer to check the contents and saw that all was how I left it. My phone I could care less about. The trainer must have spotted my ID in the wallet because he soon asked my if it was stolen, I shook my head no, then I pointed to the picture in the ID and pointed to myself. I don't think the trainer understood but he went along with it. "You are a strange Pokemon, you wear clothes and carry around a phone and wallet, it's almost as if you are human" the trainer said. As soon as he said that I turned him towards myself and touched my nose, the symbol of being correct in charades, then I took out my ID and once again pointed at the picture and myself. The trainer had a look of revelation as he realized what I was trying to tell him. I knew that this news caught him off guard because he wobbled a bit and had to lean on me for support.

Night came around and I was still wide awake, the trainer was setting up a small camp, I decided not to ask him about why we had not gone to a house but I didn't want to pry into his life. He released his five Pokemon from their pokeballs, there was a shiny eevee, an ivysaur, a charizard, a lapras, and finally, the one that caught my eye, a Zoroark. The Zoroark had its back turned to me at first but as it turned it must have seen me from the corner of its eye, it instantly tensed up and tapped its claw on the shoulder of its trainer. It then pointed at me and threw its arms into the air as if to ask why I was with them. The trainer gestured me over to the two of them and decided to introduce me to the fox Pokemon, "Red, this is lycanroc" I growled as he said this, "Colt, sorry, Colt this is Red" he told me as he gestured at the Zoroark, "I believe that the two of you have already met" the trainer said with a smile, "That made my job much easier." The trainer set out a plate of food for himself and then lied out six color coded bowls, filled to the brim with pokefood. I stared at the display in disgust. I pushed the bowl away from myself as the other five Pokemon dug into their food. I decided to find my own food, I picked up the scent of what seemed like rabbit, I traced the scent until I found a small burrow. I dug at the burrow with my claws until I saw a hint of movement, I then thrust my face into the hold and pulled out a small buneary. I held the lifeless, bloody corpse by the neck, I set it down and felt bad for taking the life of a sweet, innocent creature like this. But I was soon too hungry to care and I began ripping the flesh from the bones of the rabbit using my sharp fangs as I held the body still with one of my clawed paws. Eventually all that was left were some tufts of fur from the rabbit's ears and lower body.

I soon returned to the campsite and upon my arrival the trainer had a look of relief, that was soon taken by horror as he saw my blood stained fur and the fluff left around my muzzle. "I made you food, why did you kill another Pokemon" he asked me angrily, "I may be a Pokemon but I will not lower myself to eating pokefood" I wrote with my claw in the dirt, "You can write" the trainer asked me, "yup" is all I replied with. "You never told me your name" I wrote to him, "my name is Kyle" he told me, "But I don't fit in at school, so some of the kids have started calling me Oddball, or just Odd for short" he said. I could understand that, high schoolers were always jerks. I knew that from personal experience, I thought back to just the previous day when Darrian had locked me to his bed and him and my sister tried to catch me with an ultra ball. I was glad to be having a conversation with a person again.

"Hey" Odd said, "Why don't we try to train a bit." "Ok" I wrote to him. That is when he summoned his new Zoroark. "Red, night slash" Odd commanded, I quickly uses counter and sent the fox flying. I then used stealth rock to surround us both in a ring of invisible rocks that would damage the fox if he touched them. The Zoroark launched itself at me full force for a tackle, I jumped out of the way and the fox ran into one of the rocks I planted, which then sent him flying as it shot him off. While it was dazed I tried to take advantage and use rock tomb, the boulder landed on top of the fox with a loud thud, then the air around the boulder cracked and shattered, it was an illusion. The fox uses haze and shrouded the battle field in darkness, he then used night slash to my back and fury swipes afterwards.

I was defeated and wounded badly. Odd grinned at the sight and walked towards me. He did a slow walk with his hands clasp behind his back, "You still have a lot to learn about battles Colt, but you are a very strong Pokemon" he said with a sinister tone. He then pulled a dusk ball from behind his back and tapped it to my forehead. There was a flash of red light and I was once again inside the dark space with only one exit. It seemed much further this time which was most likely because of the fact that it was a dusk ball and used at night. The exit was slowly closing and I knew I would not be able to escape in the shape I was in. I now knew the real reason Odd wanted to train, and I was paying the price for trusting someone. I was now Oddball's Pokemon.

Well I hope you liked the chapter, I was conflicted on how Colt would become Oddball's Pokemon, whether it would be how it was or if oddball would have caught him after the fight with Zoroark.

 **But as always thanks for reading and don't forget to join the story discord with the invite code CxMgtfR if you would like some of your questions answered**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been pondering this chapter all day to think about what is going to happen. A bit of news, Friday releases will either be really late or they just won't happen, I may make Friday my break days, this is due to the face that I work until midnight on Fridays and that is if they let me out on time.**

 **We left off with Colt being defeated and captured by the trainer Kyle aka Oddball**

I woke up and felt very well rested, I was still in the dark space from earlier but all of my injuries had disappeared. I then remembered what happened to me, I decided to train with a trainer that saved my life from a Zoroark, now named Red, and he caught me. I was inside a pokeball, a dusk ball to be more specific. I was furious, if I ever got out of here I would slice that trainer's head off. As if Arceus was answering my prayer a red light engulfed my body, when the light faded I was back in the real world. I looked around to get a view of my surroundings, I was in a store, then I saw him. I charged at Odd full force, baring my fangs. He stood there with the same cocky grin he had right before capturing me. When I got close to the trainer he held one of his hands out and I heard a soft click. I looked down to see that his hand grasp a black ring that was now latched around my neck. "This, my friend, is a Pokemon obedience collar" he said with a smug tone, "Now, if I were you, I wouldn't try that again." I didn't care what this collar was or what it did, I could only focus on one thing, vengeance. I swiped my claws at his face and he easily avoided it. "Now what did I tell you" he said with a grin, "Now it looks like you will have to be punished" as he said that he pushed the button on a small black remote he held in his other hand, I was instantly rendered immobile and all I could do was stare at him, the hatred flaring in my eyes. I knew I shouldn't trust anyone and I was right, and now I was paying the price for it.

A few minutes went by before I could move again, "Now, be a good doggie and sit down" Oddball said to me, I growled at him for this and he held up the little remote in protest. "SIT" he told me firmly, I grumbled and sat down, "See, as long as you do what I say we can get along fine.Now for what I wanted to talk to you about, I think that Colt it too human of a name for a pet like you" I saw where he was going with this conversation, "I think I will call you… Moon, for now on" he said smiling, impressed with his own choice of a name. "You can be a great Pokemon Moon, you use moves erratically with little strategy, but I can fix that. I am a great trainer and battler so with me in control you will do great things. Now get some rest for the night, we have a big day tomorrow." With that he clicked the button on one of his pokeballs and I was hit with a red beam of light, when the light faded I didn't find myself in the same dark, gloomy place as I was previously, instead it was bright and looked like I was in the sky. A small bed that was made for Pokemon such as mightyena and houndoom was placed in the room, it was obviously for canine Pokemon but I felt it was demoralizing and I refused to use it, but as I was a nocturnal Pokemon and it seemed like it was daytime I soon found myself curled in a ball on the dog bed, fast asleep. That night I had a dream about dying in a Pokemon battle with this lunatic as my trainer, the dream snapped me out of my sleep as the artificial sun had started to set, I was now wide awake. I got out of the bed and was about to see if there was anything else new about the room I had, but as I started to look around, an all too familiar red light left me standing in the real world. I was greeted with the smiling faces of my party members and they were each digging into a bowl of pokefood, all but Red who did not appear to be in the room. A black bowl of pokefood was.placed in front of me. "Now, enjoy your food moon" Odd told me with a smile. I didn't suppose I had much of a choice so I picked up one of the bits of food and bit it in half.

The flavor was unlike anything I could imagine, I had tried some of the dry food we got for eevee a few years ago, but it tasted nothing like this. I finished the piece in my claws and picked up another. I wanted so badly to shove my face into the bowl, but I had to restrain myself or it would look like Oddball won. So I continued eating, piece by piece of the food. "I hope you liked the food, it was fried ducklett flavor" Odd told me, I stood up and walked away from the table without giving much of a response. I was greeted with Red when I walked a few feet into the woods near the campsite. I noticed that he was wearing the same black collar I had on. "He got you to, huh" I asked the fox Pokemon, "Yeah, surprised me with it after letting me out of his portable prison" the fox said, I guess we now know what the fox says. We both stood there in silence for a few minutes until Oddball met with us in the woods. "We are going to challenge the local gym today, if you both work with me and we win, I will take the collars off… deal?" Red and I looked at each other, then looked back at Odd and nodded in agreement. With that we were off, Oddball let Red and myself walk with him outside of our pokeballs all the way to the gym. The gyms were different from how they were represented in the games and anime. You would still fight a leader and get a badge of completion but you did not need the badges to enter the league, you just needed to show up, it was a yearly competition that anyone could join. Gyms also live streamed each battle so that challengers that won would be known in their community, if they lost it was understood because gyms were tough to beat.

We arrived at the local gym, which just so happened to be a water type gym, ironic considering it was in central Texas. Each person was only allowed to use two Pokemon and it was a double battle. Now I could see why we were allowed out of the pokeballs, Odd already knew that it would be a double battle, and he was ready for it. The cameras were set up and the battle started, the gym leader sent out a Blastoise and Feraligatr, I was worried being a rock type against two strong water types. The referee started the battle and we were allowed to go first. "Moon stealth rock, Red use tackle" Oddball commanded, I summoned invisible boulders around the field and Red threw himself at the Blastoise full force. "Blastoise use skull bash, Feraligatr aqua tail" the gym leader commanded. As Red reaches the Blastoise the giant turtle rammed the fox with everything he had, when Red went flying he was then hit with an aqua tail at full force, he afterwards ran into one of the boulders that I had placed around the ring. Red fell to the ground in a daze and was out of the battle. "That was fast" I thought to myself, then I looked Al at the two beast of water types and was feeling much more frightened.

"Kyle the challenger is left with one Pokemon" the referee said. "Darrian get over here and watch this noon battle the local gym" Mari yelled out. "Ok I'm coming" Darrian replied as he took a seat next to Mari. "This Kyle guy just got his Zoroark knocked out on the first turn, and he picked a rock type for his second Pokemon, did he do any research on the gym" Mari said aloud, "What is his second Pokemon anyways?" Darrian asked, "It's a lycanroc wearing a black and red hoodie" Mari replied, "Who lets their Pokemon wear clothes during a gym battle anyways?" Mar asked, "Mari… did you just say his other Pokemon is a lycanroc wearing a black and red hoodie" Darrian asked, "Yeah, why" Mari replied, "We know a lycanroc that wears a black and red hoodie" Darrian replied. "We do?" Mari asked, you could see the gears turning in her head as she realized what Darrian meant. "COLT"

 **Well that is where this chapter is ending off, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want to ask some questions or just keep up with me and some story teasers I release join the story's discord with the invite code CxMgtfR**

 **And as always thanks for reading and have a good night/day** **P.s. I am going to have a poll in the discord on whether you all want Colt to win or lose the gym battle so if you want to participate then join the discord and leave your vote in the polls page** **P.p.s. the nickname of the character Kyle (Oddball) is based off of one of my friends that have been supporting me with this story since the beginning**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are back with the next chapter, I am always open to constructive criticism and have taken a bit lately. I am going to try to change how I structure the writing a bit to make it easier to read.** **When we left off Colt was in the middle of a gym battle against 2 water type Pokemon and Darrian and Mari saw the battle being streamed to realize that Colt was in it.**

My only teammate was out of the battle and I had a type disadvantage to both of the opposing Pokemon. Both Pokemon were obviously trained well, they pulled off a combo that knocked out Red on the first turn. Both Pokemon towered over me, I was doomed.

After shaking off the initial shock of what happened Kyle was back in the game. "Moon, use Rock Tomb on the Blastoise" he yelled. I soon summoned multiple boulders to the air and dropped them around the turtle Pokemon. "Feraligatr use crunch" the gym leader commanded. The large Pokemon ran towards me, jaws wide open.

"Moon, counter" I shook off the fear of the Pokemon advancing towards me and jumped into the air, this caught the alligator by surprise as it stumbled to a stop. I landed on the Pokemon's back and sliced its back with my sharp claws. This was just a gym battle so I made sure to be careful as to not damage the Pokemon beyond recovery. The gator cried out in pain as blood gushed from its new wound.

"Moon, use bite" my trainer commanded, and I obeyed. I felt bad attacking the Pokemon while it was ground but it was a battle. I clamped my jaws around the tail of the alligator Pokemon and threw it into one of the boulders I had created earlier. The gator was knocked out.

As I started to celebrate my victory over the Pokemon I was blasted with a stream of high pressure water. While I was focusing on the Feraligatr the Blastoise had broken free from its rock prison and fired a hydro pump right at me.

I hated water, I could not stand it unless I was thirsty. Wait… that didn't seem right, I used to love swimming. It must have been that I was a rock type. As I was being blasted with the water it felt as if it was draining my energy. The torrent stopped, I was tired but I was not going to give up that easily.

I rushed the turtle Pokemon with all I had getting ready to unleash as powerful a bite attack as I could in my current condition. "Blastoise use skull bash" the gym leader commanded. I had already known what they were trying to do, I lept into the air when the turtle Pokemon got within range to attack me. It rammed.its head into one of the many rocks that still littered the battlefield.

I jumped on its back and bit down hard on its neck. "Throw it off with rapid spin" the gym leader shouted. I quickly jumped off of the turtle's back as it went into its shell and began to spin out of control throughout the battlefield. In doing this it ran into a few more of the hidden boulders, each doing its fair share of damage to the Pokemon.

It tires itself out and came out of its shell, lying on the ground from exhaustion. "Take down" the gym leader said, obviously annoyed. The turtle Pokemon charged at me with everything it had, "Counter" Kyle yelled in response to the attack. With that the turtle ran face first into my clawed paw.

The impact left multiple gashes across its face as it stumbled to the ground. "Finish it Moon" my trainer commanded. I was about to finish off the turtle and win this battle, maybe then I could once again be free. At that moment two people burst into the gym looking very exhausted. But with that slight distraction, it was all over. The Blastoise shot a powerful stream of water from both cannons on its back.

The hydro pump hit me directly at close range, it was over. I felt the last drop of strength leave my body as I was knocked out. I woke up in a bed at the closest pokecenter to where the gym was. There were four figures standing over me as my eyes fluttered open. I thought I must have been dreaming, I saw the faces of Mari and Darrian, as well as Red and Kyle. Seeing all four of them in the same room sent a jolt through my body as I sat upright, I hit my head on Red's in the process but I didn't feel it. Red on the other hand was now on the floor mumbling something under his breath that I didn't care to translate.

"So why so you both care so much about my Pokemon" Kyle asked my two friends, well one used to be a friend at least. "What do you mean your Pokemon, there is no way that Colt would allow himself to be captured very easily" Mari replied. "He is my Pokemon, and you can ask him yourselves if you want" Kyle responded with that smug tone I have learned to hate.

"Colt… is this true" Darrian asked me. I hung my head in shame and nodded. "What is that thing around his neck" Mari asked. "It is my Pokemon obedience collar" Kyle answered, "My new Pokemon here doesn't like to listen very much, or play nice with his trainer." I nodded my head again as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I made a deal with him that if we one the gym battle I would take it off" Kyle told them "we were about to until Moon got distracted by two people barging into the gym during our battle." Both Darrian and Mari realized that they were the two that Kyle was talking about, their expressions made it obvious. I had not seen the faces of who entered the gym, but now I knew that it was the two of them that cost me my freedom.

I got out of my bed, now feeling a little stronger and wanting to stand. I looked at my former friends with the anger visible through my actions. "WHAT THE F…" *Pokemon translation error* I feel that they both understood what they just cost me. But Red looked the most shocked in the room, being the only one there that could actually understand me.

Both Darrian and Mari started to cry. They knew the consequences of what they did. I turned my back to them and pointed at the dusk ball on my trainers belt, with a push of the button on the front I was engulfed in a familiar red light, leaving both of my former friends to the guilt of knowing what they did. When I was able to see again I was in the familiar space of my pokeball, I had started to think of this place more like home.

The artificial moon inside had started to set and the sun rise. With the light came sleep, I curled up in my dog bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile on the outside of my pokeball, Darrian and Mari were begging for my release. "Moon is one of the best Pokemon on key team, I am not going to just let him go" Kyle told the two. "Please take off the collar at least, he doesn't deserve to have to wear it" Mari plead. "He had his chance to have the collar removed, and he failed" Kyle said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to teach a couple of my Pokemon what happens when they fail me." With that Kyle left the pokecenter and returned to where we were camping.

I was woken up and did not understand why until I was engulfed in a red light and left in the real world. Next to me sat Red, he had a terrified look on his face, I looked up and understood why. In front of us stood our trainer, Oddball, and in each of his hands he held a small black remote. Upon seeing this my heart sank, as I could get an idea of what was to come. He hit the button on both remotes simultaneously and i was left immobilized, and I could guess the same thing was happening to the fox Pokemon next to me.

Kyle brought each of his four other Pokemon out of his pokeballs. "You both failed the gym battle today, now it is time to train for our next attempt at the gym" Kyle said aloud "Tonight we are going to build your defense to what you each were defeated by" Kyle told us with his normal smug tone that I was hating more by the second. "Red, you were defeated by physical moves, Moon, you by special" Kyle snapped his fingers and his Lapras and Charizard each walked up to me, his ivysaur and eevee to Red.

"Don't worry guys, we have all gone through this training" the Charizard assured me, "What is going to happen" I asked it, "The fun stuff" the Charizard replied with a smirk. With that the two Pokemon closest to me began attacking with their strongest special moves, the two next to Red with their strongest physical. We were both being attacked mercilessly for hours by the Pokemon.

After about four hours of this "training" I was finally done with it, the effects of the collar wore off and I fell to the ground. I was covered in burns from head to toe, some parts of my body remained frozen. I looked at Res to see what had happened to him. He was covered in cuts and bruises, a few vine whips from the ivysaur left gashes on his body. We were both near death from the experience and just an hour to two longer may have killed us. Throughout the entire training session, the Pokemon that were attacking us were also holding back enough to not do any fatal damage.

That day I told myself that I would never disappoint my master again, I would be a good Pokemon.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, it kinda jumped around a bit but I hope you all still enjoyed it nonetheless. Don't forget to join the story discord to have your questions answered or get teasers before a chapter is released. I also listen to opinions and take polls so you can all help decide where the story goes next. The invite code to the discord is CxMgtfR**

 **I hope to see some of you there.** **As always, thanks for reading and have a good day/night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Due to request and for story development reasons, I am going to tell a different side of the story for the next few chapters, a side that will seem familiar, but all its own. I hope you all enjoy it**

A week had past since Mari and myself had to face the truth of what we did. We doomed one of our closest friends to serve the biggest jerk in the state. He was being kept hostage by a trainer named Kyle, or Oddball. He almost won his freedom until we got in the way.

I got a notification on my phone, a gym battle was about to begin. I opened the stream and saw who the battle was between, Oddball and the local gym leader, Carla. Once again Oddball was using his Zoroark Red, along with an anemic Lycanroc I knew all too well, Colt, the friend I doomed to imprisonment.

I texted Mari to open her gym stream to watch the battle, and I sat down to watch it myself. As the battle started the challenger, Oddball, was allowed to go first. "Red, haze. Moon, stealth rock" the trainer shouted. Colt jumped into the air and made multiple boulders grow from the ground, that then disappeared. Then the field was covered in a thick, purple, fog.

Carla gave a nod to her Blastoise and it seemed to understand what she wanted. It used rapid spin as it tucked into its shell. The new air current around the turtle Pokemon seemed to clear the fog around it. This did not last very long though as the fog seemed to get thicker as it engulfed the turtle.

The Blastoise was now no longer visible and Carla showed shock at her failed tactic. "Both of you, bite the Blastoise" Odd commanded. I then noticed that this command made Colt grin the unmistakable grin of a midnight Lycanroc having fun. He jumped into the fog, followed by Red. I was slightly concerned, Colt would never want to hurt a Pokemon.

The two trainers waited in anticipation and wonder at what was going on inside the fog, multiple clashing noises were heard from the fog. The fog then started to lift to show a battered Blastoise covered in bite marks and lying in a pile of rubble, seemingly from a rock that had been shattered. Carla looked surprised and slightly agitated that her Blastoise had been defeated so easily.

"Moon use…" Kyle was cut off when Colt glared at him, annoyance visible on his face. He then turned to see the Feraligatr that was immobilized by fear. Colt gave the alligator Pokemon a grin as he left into the air and landed next to the Pokemon. "Aqua tail" Carla shouted. This command from his trainer shook the gator out of his fear induced trance. It turned around as its tail was engulfed in a layer of water, if it made contact it would hit Moo… Colt in the face, but he was still grinning.

As the tail was about to make contact Colt bit down on it with as much pressure he could, his fangs drawing blood. Colt then sliced along the gator's back with his sharp claws drawing more blood. He whipped the Pokemon around and threw the gator into an invisible wall that then appeared to be a stealth rock. Colt walked up to the Pokemon, baring his fangs, and was ready to deal the final blow.

"WAIT" Carla yelled out "I forfeit, victory is yours." with this the Lycanroc backed away from the Pokemon and snickered as he was met with a congratulatory high five by his partner, Red. Oddball then walked onto the field, key in hand, and unlocked both collars from his Pokemon. Carla met him on the field and presented him with his badge. That is when the stream ended.

After witnessing this battle I was more scared for my friend then I ever had been in the past. The caring person I once knew was in longer, replaced by a merciless Pokemon that would do anything to win. I then received a call from Mari. "DID YOU SEE THE SAME BATTLE I DID" Mari screamed in concern and anger, which I could understand. "Mari calm down" I told her. "Calm down, CALM DOWN, out friend is more Pokemon than human at this point, he had no remorse for what he was doing" Mari told me. "I know what you mean, we only saw him a week ago and he has changed so much, I can no longer even recognize him" I replied.

"We need to get him out of there, if this keeps up he may be gone for good" I told Mari, "The nurse at the pokecenter told us that all she knew about them was that they camped nearby." "Well then, let's go find that campsite and rescue our friend" Mari said. I was in agreement, "We even know what pokeball is his, and that he is kept in it at night" I told her. "Let's go tonight, they will be tired after the gym battle" Mari suggested, "okay" I agreed, then it's settled, meet at my house at 8:00P.m." Mari told me.

We met at the time specified and set off to find the camp of Oddball, we searched for hours around the area the pokecenter was is. "Maybe the nurse got her info wrong" I suggested, "No, we can't give up, we have to find him" she argued. As she said that we walked through an invisible wall and into a campsite. We both realized what happened at that moment.

We forgot that Kyle had a Zoroark, he most likely had Red set up an illusion over the camp to make it almost untraceable. We entered the tent, and to no surprise, Kyle was sound asleep, he had his pokeballs set to the side and we found the dusk ball belonging to our friend. We grabbed the pokeball and were ready to slip out, undetected. As we were leaving the tent a small white ear perked up from the other side of Oddball.

 **That is it for this chapter, I hope the pov change was fine and I hope you all enjoyed it, if you want to ask questions about the story or just talk or participate in future polls for the story, join the story discord with the invite code CxMgtfR**

 **And as always have a good night/day and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The story is most likely going to continue in Darrian's pov for a few more chapters so sit tight.** **When we left off Darrian and Mari just found Oddball's camp and got Moon's pokeball, as they were sneaking out they saw a long, white ear perk up from behind Oddball.**

There was a small shuffling noise, Mari and myself were frozen in fear. Another white ear popped up, followed by the head of a small fox Pokemon. It was an eevee, its fur was white rather than brown. It yawned and stretched out. The small Pokemon then looked at us, dusk ball in hand, as we were sneaking out of the tent.

It looked at us and tilted its head to the side. It then smiled as it realized what we were doing. It ran to its trainer's side and grabbed Kyle's pokeball belt with its teeth. It dragged the belt over to my feet and dropped it. The eevee looked down at the belt and back up at be with saddened eyes.

I picked up the belt and stared at the fox, "You want to go with us" I asked the pokemon. The eevee shook its head and rubbed against my leg. I was not sure about taking all of Kyle's Pokemon, I looked at the Pokemon's innocent eyes and tightened my grip on the belt. I shook my head, "Let's go" I told the eevee. It yipped in delight, and that is when Oddball started to wake up. "We need to hurry" Mari said aloud.

Mari and I both rushed from the tent with a snow white eevee close behind. We were about 50 feet away from the camp before we heard a muffled scream, all I could make out from it were the words "What the fu…" but I could guess the rest. We ran faster as Kyle appeared, seemingly from nowhere since the camp was still surrounded by an illusion. Kyle soon noticed us and began his pursuit.

The eevee that was following us then ran in front of us, forcing us to stop, since Kyle was gaining on us quickly I decided to kneel next to the eevee and ask it "Do you want me to carry you?" it shook its head no and quickly jumped up and took the pokeball belt from me with its teeth. It nudged a pokeball and a charizard, looking awfully tired came out. The eevee yipped a few words to it and it nodded in reply.

It turned its back to the eevee, who then climbed on, then to us. Kyle was now no more than 15 feet away and we didn't need any convincing. Mari and myself climbed onto the Pokemon and it took to the sky, leaving Kyle in a cloud of dust. We seemed to fly for about half an hour before the Pokemon landed for a break. We were a safe distance from both Kyle and any police he might have called.

We called all of the Pokemon out of their pokeballs, except for Moon, for obvious reasons. The other Pokemon seemed confused, the white eevee then explained everything to them and they all looked more relieved then I thought they would. That is when I realized that Kyle seemed to nickname each of his Pokemon, as far as I could tell anyways. But the only names we knew were Red and Moon.

Kyle had a habit of naming Pokemon based off of their appearance, due to this it was easy for each Pokemon to give us their names. The Charizard was "Flame", the Lapras was "Finn", the Ivysaur was "Bloom", and finally, the Eevee that helped us escape was named "Snow" we then decided that we should try to talk to Colt.

I called out the Lycanroc who looked.tired at first but then seemed to be wide awake after seeing the full moon, "arooo" the Lycanroc howled. Colt then looked around confused to not see his trainer anywhere, he then turned to face me and Mari. Colt developed a huge grin at the sight of us. Red saw the way Colt looked at us and immediately jumped in front of us before he could strike. To this Colt shoved the Pokemon out of the way and walked up to us, still grinning.

"Colt?" Mari asked, with this the grin disappeared and left a saddened expression in its place, he almost looked human. He began to weep as he knelled over. "Colt tell us something, anything, write in the dirt" I told him. He nodded and went to use his claws to write in the dirt, when he was finished all that was there were random lines and squiggles. Colt looked proud of his writing but it turned out he had forgotten how to, he was now illiterate. "Colt, that doesn't say anything" Mari told him. With this he looked angry once again, the humanity once again gone from his eyes as his feral gaze returned.

I thought back to how this began, the blood moon, the pain, the dreams, then it hit me, in one of his dreams it was said he was chosen, but chosen for what. I decided it was time to take a trip to the one place that Lycanroc were native, Hawaii, I thought that maybe I would be able to get some answers if I asked some of the natives about the ordeal.

I was able to clear things with my parents easily since they thought I should get out more, Mari on the other hand was not so lucky. Her parents completely objected to the idea. This was a journey that I would have to complete alone, with the company of ax Pokemon that is. My parents bought me a plane ticket that left the next day, they gave me almost no time to pack, and were happy to get me out of the house.

After arriving in Hawaii the next day I checked the card my parents gave me, they said they would put money on it e

every other week I stayed, it had $300 available from the start. I got a cab and went to the nearest city to the airport. I decided to talk to the driver a bit on the ride.

"Do you like Hawaii" I asked him, "It gets too hot here" he replied, "Do you know where I can find a Lycanroc that is native" I asked him. The driver chuckled and.told me "Be sure not to talk about them in the city. A crisis has broken out in the Lycanroc population" he told me. I then went deep thought about what might have happened.

 **That is it for this chapter, in the next few chapters I am going to try to clear some stuff up that I have not yet. Join the story discord with the invite code CxMgtfR**

 **Again, thanks for reading and have a nice night/day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I didn't release a chapter yesterday but I was very tired and had other stuff to work on, though it turned out that it didn't matter I tried anyways**

 **Last time Darrian managed to get all of Oddball's Pokémon and he went to Hawaii to try to discover more about what happened to Moon**

Lycanroc were a tough pokemon, if something was happening to them then trouble must be brewing. I was here to help Colt, but maybe his turning into a pokemon was because of what is happening to the Lycanrocs. I called out Colt from his pokeball. "Colt" he growled at me when I said this, it was similar to when I used to refer to him as a Lycanroc, "Moon do you think you can find another lycanroc" I asked the Pokémon. His ears perked up when I asked this, he began to sniff the air, it only took a brief moment before he ran off.

It was hard to keep up with Moon, he was incredibly fast as a pokemon, and I was not in the best shape to run. After what seemed like an eternity of running Moon slowed down and eventually came to a stop, when I caught up with him I soon found what he was after. "Hotdogs, really" I asked him, "grrrar rah rah" he replied, I didn't know what it meant but I could only guess he said "Shut up, I'm hungry. " After this happened I decided it was pointless, I called snow out of her pokeball and asked her to try to find the scent of any other Lycanrocs. She yipped in delight and sniffed Moon before she went to sniff the air.

She turned around and looked at me before she yipped and started running. I grabbed the Lycanroc by the paw and dragged it with me, a decision I would soon regret. The Lycanroc yipped with surprise as it dropped what little remained of its hotdog after I started dragging it behind. The white furred eevee led us into a patch of woods as it continued to run. Following the small fox was difficult since it was much smaller and did not have to worry about running into branches.

We all eventually came to a stop, I turned to look at the Pokémon I had dragged behind me. I was faced with a very agitated looking Lycanroc that had twigs and leaves through its fur. I didn't have Red to protect me this time as the Pokémon jumped on top of me, Moon slashed at my right eye, it was close enough to leave a gash but weak enough that I did not lose vision in that eye. There was no doubt my new wound would leave a scar, my vision was half red as blood got in my eye. Moon went to attack again but was soon stopped by Snow, after I watched Moon push Red to the side not long ago to get to me and Mari I was surprised when he backed down from the small white fox.

The wolf pokemon got off of my chest and I was able to get up off of the ground. My only guess to why Moon listened to Snow was the fact that Snow had seniority over Moon, Moon must have seemed like an older sister to Moon now. At that moment both pokemon froze, their ears perked up and I could tell they both knew something was nearby. They turned towards each other and nodded in a silent agreement. Moon then used stealth rock to surround the space around us and Snow used dazzling gleam, both for reasons unknown to me.

At that moment two Lycanroc stumbled out of the bushes trying to cover their eyes. One of them were easily recognized by me as the midday form of Lycanroc, the other I had never seen before, it's fur was orange, like a sunset. It looked mainly like the midday form but had features that reminded me a bit of Moon, the midnight form. They both rubbed their eyes with their paws and growled at us. Then they both stopped growling as something caught their gaze, I tried to follow their line of sight and it seemed like they were looking at Moon.

Both Lycanroc walked up to Moon and sniffed him, they then gave a shocked look and started walking away, they gestured for us to follow them. I did do to the fact I was trying to learn more about Lycanroc anyways. The two Lycanroc led us to a small clearing in the woods, it was a natural spring. The small spring was surrounded by berry trees and there was a cliff with a waterfall flowing into the spring. The cliff was only about 20 feet high so it was a small waterfall. The first thing I noticed about the clearing, however, was the fact that it was populated by Rockruffs, the three Lycanroc I was with were the only ones there.

As the two Lycanroc I was unfamiliar with led us towards the waterfall I could tell that Moon was getting anxious as most of the Rockruffs would stop what they were doing to look at him, of course he made the best of the situation and growled at a few to scare them off. The two Lycanroc led us behind the waterfall, I could see that they, along with moon, were hesitant in walking through the water. I understood that their strange behavior was most likely due to the fact that they were rock type pokemon.

After entering the room behind the waterfall the orange Lycanroc started to paw at the ground, an action I did not understand until I saw it was a message, "Why does the one of midnight act like a beast" the Lycanroc asked, "What do you mean" I asked, "He was once human as well, was he not" the Lycanroc asked me. That is when I realized that each of the Lycanroc in this cave with me each used to be human. "He was… Broken" I told the Lycanrocs half heartedly. The midday form then stepped up to write next, "The water of the spring will heal his shattered mind" the Pokémon told me

 **Well that is it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Starting in the next. Chapter I plan on switching the pov back to Colt's**

 **If you have any questions you want answered, or just want to hang out, join the story discord with the invite code CxMgtfR**

 **That all being said I hope you all have a great night/day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't have any ideas for an author's note at the beginning of this chapter but I am just so used to doing it I decided to do this instead.** **In the last chapter Darrian found some Lycanrocs and followed them to a secluded area of the woods where they revealed that they could heal Moon's broken mind.**

I felt like I was dreaming, I could see and hear what was going on, but I had no control over my body. I could remember everything that happened, I attacked Darrian, his eye would most likely have a scar over it for years, maybe even the rest of his life, and I had almost attacked Mari, if she did not distract me… I don't know what I would have done. I was then led somewhere by the two Lycanroc that we met in the woods. They took me, Darrian, and Snow to the pond in the middle of the clearing. I looked into the deep water, it was extremely clear but got a dark blue further into the pond.

Next thing I knew I was underwater, one of the Lycanroc butted me into the water with their head, I could not remember how to swim and was slowly losing air. I hated the water, it felt unnatural on my fur. Then the dream started to fade, I opened my eyes and almost went to gasp for air before I realized that I was really underwater. I remembered how to swim and headed for the surface. I looked at Darrian, his wound over his eye had scabbed over. I knew that I was the cause of that wound, and I regretted it, even if I was not in control of my body. "Now that your mind is healed, we must help save the Lycanroc species" the orange Lycanroc told me, "Why is this happening to us" I asked in response, "Every few years the blood moon takes the power of evolution away from rockruffs and forces those that have already evolved back into their previous forms" the Lycanroc told me, "When this happens the spirits of the first three Lycanroc possess humans, turning them into the respective Lycanroc" the Lycanroc responded. "Why is this happening to us specifically though" I asked, "They choose humans that seem to have a stronger biological connection to Lycanroc, either through DNA or possible contamination, such as if a relative were to bite you." I remembered the day I saw the blood moon, I was bitten by the pet eevee we had at my old house.

"How do we give evolution back to the rockruffs" I asked, "We must each soak our bodies in the sacred pond, in the light of a full moon" the midday form Lycanroc told me, "It will release the spirits back into nature to allow rockruffs to evolve once again" he continued. "Tonight is the last full moon for the next month, we must do it tonight" the midday form told me. We waited for the sun to set and the moon to rise, in the meantime I conversed with some of the rockruffs at the pond. Some told be about what form they wanted to become, others told me of the form they used to be, before they were all reverted back to their previous form. It was nice talking to the ones that were once a midnight form Lycanroc, they told me about how much fun it was to be mischievous and play pranks.

I wondered what would happen when the spirit of the first midnight Lycanroc left my body, would I become human again, or would I stay a pokemon. I brought up this topic with the other chosen Lycanroc and we all agreed that we should wear a swimsuit just in case. We went to the store and each got our respective size from when we were human, since I was the only one with money, other than Darrian, I paid for the suits. We all went back to the pond as the moon was peaking the sky, the three of us sat in a triangle in the pond. The water was so calming, it made me relax to the point that I slipped under the surface of it.

Power started to emanate from the pond as it flushed a deep red color, rockruffs all around began to glow with energy as they evolved into the Lycanroc form they were previously. I did not realise it at the time but my fur had receded into my body, my spine was straightened and my posture was corrected, my paws became hands and feet respectively. The bone structure in my legs reformed to no longer be digitigrade. My tail disappeared and I looked human again. When I emerged from the water I saw two more guys in the water with me, there was something familiar about them though. Their hair resembled that of the Lycanrocs that they had taken the place of. That is when I realized that my hair was still white and I had long bangs covering half of my face, the tip of the the bangs was a glossy black color. Then I noticed that their eyes were the same as well, that meant that mine most likely were as well.

I had turned back into a human but I shared a permanent resemblance to the midnight form of Lycanroc. I got out of the water, thankful that my new swimsuit fit me perfectly, and I dried off. I put on the hoodie that had been with me throughout my entire journey. Who would have thought that a Pokémon would be anemic and need a hoodie to stay warm. It smelled like dog. With the goal of coming to Hawaii being completed it was time to leave, as I was leaving a midnight form Lycanroc walked up to me and gave me an egg. I could tell it was one of the rockruffs that I had spoken to earlier. I could guess what was in the egg "Thanks" I told the pokemon, "No problem, take good care of it" the Lycanroc responded, "I will" I assured the Pokemon. That is when I realized… "I CAN SPEAK TO POKEMON"

 **Well that is it for this chapter, I am going to try to continue the story from here but it may be a little difficult to do so, but I so have stuff planned for the future. I hope you all enjoyed reading and have a good night/day.** **Don't forget to join the story discord to talk with me and ask any questions you may have, it is a small but friendly community and you just have to use the invite code CxMgtfR to join.**


	12. Announcement

**The first part of When the Red Moon Rises is over, I will be publishing a second part to the story under the name After the Red Moon Set, it will be picking up where the last story left off, I hope you all enjoy it.**


End file.
